Vac'Nova (Character)
Vac’Nova Origin On the alien world of Czechis, two-thousand years in the past, a lineage began. An alien sand appeared, crashing to the surface. The world was ruled by the sword at the time, castles and keeps throughout. The kingdom known as “Pharsnis” were the first to discover the sand, and when it came into consciousness, they attacked. The creature was terrified for its life, escaping only to return and take vengeance. It destroyed the kingdom almost entirely: forming into a more humanoid figure. It was treated as a monster for some twenty years, called “Nova” in the tongue of the various civilizations because of its bright power and destructive abilities. The creature was lone, keeping to itself and destroying those that would hunt it. It was only when a spokesman for the king of “Chas” confronted the creature on peaceful terms that the violence stopped. They reasoned with the beast, offering an alliance. They explained that the creature could become a member of society, and serve a purpose as protector for their kingdom. The Nova agreed on shaky terms. For a good some years, most were terrified and reluctant to trust the living sand creature, but slowly the Nova proved his worth. Generations passed, and the Nova became a respected and admired high protector and advisor to the Chas people. In time, the Nova even found himself in love with a mystic woman from a warring kingdom named “Gevinver”. Because of his influence and power, the Nova was able to bring the kingdoms together, unifying as one people named after Geniver and himself called “The Country of Noviner”. The Nova remained in his role as the main protector, but his son also wished to become a protector of the country. While he was allowed into the Guard, the son did not become like her father until a fateful encounter when the Nova was killed. His offspring took on his mantel, forging his own mask in respect to his father’s face. This successor child became known as the second Nova, or “Mach’Nova.” Century after century passed. The Nova bloodline had continued past twelve generations of their own kind. The hybrid descendants of the Nova who did not have the full power or seemingly-endless lifespan of their purely alien siblings, were called “The Volvsta”, and were allowed as highly-respected officials or civilians if desired, but the offspring who retained the main biological traits of the Nova were simply called “Nova Dest” as they were the direct descendants. Each would have their own mask and act as the High Protector of the now vast nation of Noviner. The space age has arrived, with a warring race called “Volstag” seeking to conquer the second-owned planet of Noviner. The current High Protector is known as “Vac’Nova”. He was raised as a single child. After the disgrace of his father’s refusal to act as the new High Protector in years past, Vac was under high expectations, and spent his life proving his worth. Over one-hundred and seventeen years, Vac’Nova has efficiently defended the Noviner republic, currently against the Volstag, and father to the young “Vera’Nova”, the fourth female Nova Dest to be. Age 117 Height 6,3 Homeworld Czechis (Alien World) Occupation Vac’Nova acts as the High Protector and enforcer of Noviner. As such, he is a high-ranking commander of the Noviner military, and holds a political seat at the council. When he dies, or steps down, his daughter will take his place. Biology/Skills While Vac’Nova has inherited the DNA of Chzechis people, his biology is almost entirely Identity, and certainly dominated by this trait. Like most Identities, he is composed of microscopic cells called “nanites” composed of a metal, stone, core energy, and powered by Chaos Energy. He can regenerate and create constructs from these nanites, and channel his Chaos Energy into various blasts or other usages. Vac’Nova, like most in the Nova bloodline, has learned to form strong incredibly durable bodies rather than focusing on designing hundreds of different constructs. Regardless, he does still retain certain skills in creating specific objects from his nanites. His body is dense enough as is, but he has developed various armors that connect with his body, such as his gauntlets, chestplate, shoulder-pads, helmet, boots, and so on. His family crest resides at the center of his chest, while his mask is a personal design, based on a the head of a Czechis dragon he killed. Vac is able to fly, and holds incredibly strength powerful enough to crack the moon in half if he used his full extent of power. He is a very heavy combatant, and thus almost never uses his Chaos powers in blasts or projectiles. In addition, while fast in flight, he is not a fast fighter. He will gradually get more speed after some combat, but he focuses more on powerful blows than quick jabs. The largest weakness Vac possesses is that while he can regenerate, due to the denseness and detail of his armor and body, it takes much longer to reform than most identities. He does not tire, and he is quite durable, but he can be made immobile if you manage to penetrate and dislodge key points in his body. Vac has received extensive training over his years, and often uses his combat prowess to observe opponents and focus on making decisive blows rather than focus on his defense. Despite this, he usually is surrounded by a circular force field of his own energy to protect him in combat, but this is not nearly as durable as his armor. It can be broken with enough pressure, but also can be reconstituted faster due to its weakness. Vac is the first of the Nova to has his finger-specific design of floating parts connected by the massive energy he holds. His reason for this has been that it makes his grip stronger. He has two main forms of weaponry. While he is not mainly a projectile-user, his gauntlets do have the ability to fire sphere-shaped energy shots that will detonate upon contact, as well as concentrated beams of light. Aside from his chest and sometimes his eyes, this is his main area of projectile-firing. However, Vac almost always relies on his main weapon: His Hemrex, or Hammer Ax. This weapon is normally a minimum of 300 points of weight. The armored holdings are reinforced, while the blade itself is lined with Yellow-Type Chaos Energy, which acts as solid light for increased damage to what it hits. In addition, if the blade does not penetrate the target, the hammer base behind it will crack down. At the bottom end is a small secondary blade that Vac can use often when spinning the ax, or simply if needed for a bit of extra help. Personal Ventures Vac’Nova is entirely loyal to his country. While he does have personal endeavors with his own family and less war-based events, he is first and foremost a loyal fighter and protector. Outside of battle, he has a personal training center he teaches at, and sculpts architecture for different areas of the planets. Allies Vac’Nova is highly-respected among the people of Noviner, and even other races the country has encountered. He has a set of personal guards that he is friends with. In addition, he has his daughter—Vera’Nova—whom he cares about deeply and is quite proud of in her devotion to their adoptive people. Enemies Vac’Nova is more feared than he is hated by his enemies. Many have stood against him, and some have even harmed him in the process, but he still holds a strong respect from most. He does not make personal grievances with others, as he states “Righteous fury, anger fueled by justice, these are the pure forms of rage. Do infect them by petty desires of vengeance or greed would truly drive one mad.” Relationships Vac’Nova was married once to a woman named “Shistin”, a Noviner native, but she unfortunately died years after giving birth to their daughter. Vac has never told Vera that her mother’s cause of death was infection from carrying her. Identity Type Vac’Nova was born a Pures Identity Identity Affiliation Vac has been approached by both Identity groups, but he has stated that he holds no personal ties to either of them, and prefers to remain out of their conflicts. He has given them no sign of hostility, but has expressed a desire to not be involved based on his heritage. Category:Heroes Category:Identity Species